Conventional vacuum cleaners generally comprise a structure mounted on transport members and carrying an electrically-driven turbine that acts through a filter membrane to establish suction in a particle collector. The particles are recovered from the floor, e.g. by means of at least one brush, and they are entrained towards the collector by a flow of air via a transfer duct.
However, in order to obtain satisfactory cleaning quality, such turbines require powerful motors (of about 1000 watts (W) to 1500 W) and these are powered from the mains via electric cords.
The efficiency of such motors is not very good and the cords reduce the mobility and the ease of handling of such appliances.
In addition, air flow losses are numerous and large, thus reducing the capacity for recovering heavier particles that the air flow is not capable of transferring all the way up to the collector, thereby degrading the quality of cleaning.